Yearning Desires
by i heart kellan
Summary: Robin has been in love with Dr. Patrick Drake for as long as she could remember but his cocky attitude and how he was a womanizer, or how women would fall at his feet having sex with them always turned her off, or how women would fall at his feet. Patrick
1. Realizing Her Feelings!

* * *

Robin has been in love with Dr. Patrick Drake for as long as she could remember but his cocky attitude and how he was a womanizer, or how women would fall at his feet having sex with them always turned her off, or how women would fall at his feet. Patrick's been dating the new nurse, Leyla Mir, and Robin can't help but be jealous. Lately, Patrick's been a different person, being nice and kind to Robin. What happens when Patrick overhears Robin's feelings?

* * *

Robin Scorpio, for the first time in her entire life, was jealous of Leyla Mir. The woman walked around like she owned this hospital. If Leyla just wasn't careful, Robin was about to show the twit exactly who was boss, and Robin was definitely not afraid. Besides, what person could be jealous of her? Leyla would rub it in her face all the time about how she was dating Patrick and how Robin envied her like she wished she did.

Robin had a lot more class than the stuck up nurse, Leyla Mir, did, and she wasn't going to let some whiny twit rule her life. After all, she had been working at General Hospital for four, long years, and she wasn't about to let some student nurse bug the hell out of her. There was no way in hell that Leyla was going to take her spot in General Hospital. After all, she was the best in her field, and Russell Ford adored her. He may have his lack of being nice sometimes but she knew the man had a good heart.

The sigh that Robin had been holding in finally had the audacity to leave her lips. She was sitting in the locker room on the bench with her head leaned back against her locker. She had spent the night here in the call room and had worked over twelve hours at General Hospital. There had been three head traumas, a man fell twelve thousand feet in the air, who was still alive, a man couldn't stop coughing up blood, and the list could go on and on.

Robin smiled lightly when she saw Andy Archer take a seat next to her on the bench, nudging Robin lightly, grabbing her hand in his. The two had tried dating but they were better as friends. Besides, Robin was in love with Patrick, and Andy was in love with Kelly.

"Hey Robin, long shift?" Andy asked, pushing her chin up.

Robin yawned slightly and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm tired and hungry, Andy. I just want to get some shut eye in my own bed."

Andy chuckled. "I wish I could sleep in my own bed."

Robin laughed and laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. "I just want to sleep. Wake me up in a hour, okay, Andy?"

Andy watched Robin fall asleep before he could say a word. He gently laid her down on the bench when Patrick and Leyla came in to see Robin asleep on the bench. Andy picked her up with a smile but his smile faltered when he saw Patrick and Leyla.

"She fell asleep on my shoulder."

Andy smiled down at Robin, who buried her head into Andy's chest, clutching his shirt with one hand, and the other hand wrapped around her neck. She looked like an angel to him and he smiled as he walked away, Patrick's eyes piercing into Andy's back.

* * *

A few hours later, Robin shot up in bed, hitting her head against the bed above her, and she fell back against the bed with a sigh leaving her lips. She did feel a lot better but she was going to kill Andy for letting her sleep this long. She needed to work on the drug she was going to use on Laura, especially if she would bring her back to Luke, Lucky, Nikolas, and LuLu. The four of them deserved to have them back. 

As she walked out of the call room, Robin bumped into Leyla, who just glared at her, and she shook her head. She still wouldn't understand Leyla. Shouldn't she hate Leyla and not the other way around? She knew that Leyla had heard her talking to some friends about her feelings because the next thing Robin knew, the next hour, Patrick and Leyla were dating. She remembered she had been so sad and so miserable. Robin hadn't left her apartment for two weeks because she couldn't sustain to see the two of them in a passionate lip lock. A lip lock that she knew that Patrick would never share with her. All Dr. Robin Scorpio could do was to wish and dream that it would happen.

"Watch it, Dr. Scorpio!" Leyla snapped, rushing down the hall.

Kelly just laughed when Robin walked up to the Nurses Station. "If you let bitches and bimbos like that trample all over you, Robin, you're not going to get far in life."

Robin sighed, laying her head on the counter of the Nurses Station. "She gets to me, Kelly. I can't help it but Leyla has what I want."

Kelly grinned. "Dr. Drake, right?"

Robin blushed, nodding her head. "Yeah. I've never met anyone, who shares the quality and then some in a man. I've also never met a man, who wants the same values in his careers like I do for mine. It hurts to see the two of them kissing or even holding hands." Robin grumbled as she lifted her head up. "I wish I found the nerve to tell him how I feel. Gee, I sound some high school girl, who has some crush on the hottest boy in school, Kelly."

Kelly grinned. "Actually, I find this side of you very interesting. Don't stop there." The truth was, Kelly had noticed Patrick in the corner of her eye while Robin talked about Dr. McDreamy. "What's stopping you now, Robin? What if Patrick's dating Leyla just for the fun of it?"

"If he was, we'd have a very angry nurse running me down with a butcher knife." Robin laughed, shaking her head. "I can't tell Patrick how I feel, Kelly, and you can't, either."

"But you know if Patrick liked you, you two could be together, and you can do what Leyla does to you. You can rub it in her face that you got Patrick and she's all alone. Of course, I would want front and center seats when it happens." Kelly smiled and then watched Lainey approach them. "Hello Lainey, Robin's going to finally get the courage to tell Dr. Drake how she finally feels about him."

Robin groaned, laying her head back on the counter, but this time, her head was one of the charts. "Oh shoot, why did I tell you of all people how I felt towards him? I must've been drunk of out my mind when I told you six months ago."

All Kelly did was flash Robin a quirky smile. "Yeah, yeah, but when Jason, Brenda, Liz, Lainey, Emily, or Nikolas aren't around, who would you talk to about the handsome doctor?"

Robin placed her hands on her hips, and was about to say something, but she felt a body against her back, and she gulped when she saw the look on Kelly's face.

"Well, will you look at the time. Lainey and I are going to be late for lunch. Robin, I will give you a visit later. See you two later."

Robin watched Kelly run off, dragging Lainey with her, and she glared into Kelly's back. She was definitely going to make her friends pay for leaving her alone.

"Robin, have you see Mr. Fitzpatrick's chart? I've been looking for it." Patrick looked down at her when Robin had turned around.

Even though Patrick heard everything Robin had to say, he wanted her to tell him how he felt towards her, and he could only hope and pray that she would do it. Patrick didn't know what it was, but ever since he came to the hospital four years a day after Robin had, he hadn't been able to take his eyes off of Robin Scorpio. Sure, he was with Leyla Mir, but she was too wild and adventurous him. Now that he was in his early thirties, being exactly thirty-one, he wasn't into all the things she was. The only thing that he really enjoyed was going to NASCAR events. Leyla just wasn't into that and she hated it when he would take off of work to go. For some reason, Dr. Patrick Drake just didn't care.

"Huh? Oh, here you go." Robin turned around, handing Patrick the chart, which she had been laying on just a few minutes ago.

As Patrick took the chart, he smiled when he smelled her perfume on the chart. He sometimes swore he was in high school by how he felt with Robin. He never felt this with any other girl before, and in a way, it scared Patrick to death.

Robin walked to the other side of the Nurses Station. Just being next to Patrick Drake was making her legs and knees feel like were Jell-O and she did not like the effect that Patrick had on her. Besides, Patrick and Leyla were dating, and there was nothing that Robin could do. She was HIV positive and no man would ever want her. The last guy she had dated was Jason Morgan, and he was with Sam McCall, but Robin wasn't even the slightest bit attracted to Jason like she used to be four years ago.

Robin rolled her eyes when she watched Leyla walk up to Patrick, grabbing onto his arm. The woman was way too needy to be in any relationship, especially with a man like Patrick. She remembered a time when Dr. Patrick Drake had been the most conceited man she had ever known, but this year Patrick has changed, doing a one eighty, which surprised out of Robin and everyone else at General Hospital. Even some of the doctors suspected that Patrick had suffered a head trauma, but he didn't feel like starting fights with Robin, and it made him happy. Being able to have a regular conversation with Robin only made him feel like things were starting to look good for them. Well, they were not dating or anything like that, but they weren't fighting, either.

"Patrick, sweetie? What time do you get off of work tonight? I was wondering if you want to go to dinner tonight… perhaps?" Leyla asked, batting her eyelashes, making sure that Robin could hear the two of them.

"Can't. I got my shifts changed to the overnight shift, Leyla. Maybe… another night." Patrick didn't even look up from the chart of Mr. Fitzpatrick.

"Patrick, can't you switch it back?" Leyla then turned back to Robin. "Robin can take your shift, baby."

Robin blinked. "Uh no, Leyla. I'm already on the schedule for working overnight. Sorry."

Leyla's face went pale to the thought of them working and she knew she couldn't work tonight. She had already worked too many long hours and Epiphany had warned her not to work tonight or else. All Leyla knew was she didn't want to know what the 'or else' meant.

Before Leyla could say a word, Kelly walked over to Robin with a smile. In a way, Robin was relieved, but she couldn't help but wonder what could have happened. "Robin, can I snag you for a few minute? There's a patient here that says they know you?"

Robin nodded her head and followed Kelly, who dragged her into an empty room, shutting the door behind them. Robin looked around the room and she just smiled, taking a seat on the hospital.

"So, what happened between the two of you? Did you have the decency to tell Patrick how you feel and what the hell did you do to Leyla? She looked pretty angry, Robin."

Robin laughed when she heard the questions that left her friend's lips. "Nothing happened between us, Kelly. I can promise you that, and if you don't believe me, Patrick can vouch for me on that. No, I didn't tell him, Kel. I froze. I started to think back that he does _have_ a girlfriend. Well, Patrick turned down her date because she found out he was working overnight shift. Stupid Leyla then tried to see if I could take his shift."

"And? What happened? What did you say?" Kelly asked, leaning back against the chair that was beside the bed, but then stood up, and sat down next to Robin.

"Well, I told her I couldn't do that because I am working the same shift towards Patrick. Well, then came you, and here we are."

"Darn, I'm sorry, Robin. I didn't mean to but you know me."

"Yeah, you're so nosy, Kelly, but that's all right, I guess."

Robin then gave her friend a hug before she departed the room. She knew that Kelly cared about her but sometimes she would get on her nerves sometimes. She walked back to the Nurses Station, realizing that Patrick and Leyla were still there.

"Hey Robin, I was wondering if I can borrow you for a consult later?" Patrick asked, stepping away from Leyla, flashing Robin a smile on his face. "I mean, I heard you say you were working overnight and all."

Robin smiled as she looked up from the chart she was going over and then looked up into Patrick's brown eyes. "Sure Patrick, I will do that for you. Just grab me whenever you need me. I will be on this floor all night since I've been taking care of that HIV patient, Alexia Harbor."

Patrick smiled when he heard Robin mention her patient. "Oh yeah? I guess I will be seeing you, then. How is Ms. Harbor doing?"

Robin closed the chart of Ms. Harbor and then looked back into Patrick's dark eyes. "She's been doing well and she has been cooperating since she found out she's pregnant."

Patrick chuckled lightly. "Well, that's good, Robin. I remember when she came into the hospital, crying and screaming a few days ago. What did you do?"

Robin laughed lightly. "I just told her that I'd help her and that she wouldn't be alone in the pregnancy. I usually wouldn't say stuff like that but she's… really special, Patrick."

Patrick looked into Robin's eyes, thinking she was so beautiful. It was taking so much of him not to grab Robin and kiss her lips passionately. "She sure is special."

Leyla saw the look inside of Patrick's eyes when she heard that comment. He couldn't like Dr. Robin Scorpio, could he? There was no way that Patrick would date someone like Robin, especially since she was HIV positive, and Leyla was going to be determined that she wouldn't lose him. Or, at least, Leyla Mir was going to do everything in her power to not lose this handsome, sweet man.

"Patrick?" Leyla frowned as she moved to stand next to him, grasping his hand in her very own hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze. "Could you accompany me in getting some lunch?"

Patrick bit down on his lower lip to hold that sigh that was threatening to spill out when he heard her question. Couldn't she see that he was busy? Maybe he could break things off with Leyla since he just wasn't into Leyla. He gave her a fake smile and a nod. "Sure Leyla." He turned his head away from her to look at the dark-hair beautiful doctor. "When I come back, how about that consult?"

Robin nodded her head at him. "Sounds like a plan, Dr. Drake."

As she watched him walk onto the elevator with the stuck up twit, Robin rolled her eyes, not even understanding why he was even with her. Didn't he see the annoyance in Leyla like she did? She would never understand men on why they would date women like Leyla. It was kind of sad, really.

* * *

Patrick sighed as he watched Leyla eating her sandwich that he had made for her in his kitchen of his apartment. She had been so quiet and he didn't quite know what was going through her head. A frown came over his face, not even sure why he had agreed to go out with Leyla. She was way too wild and spontaneous for him and he needed someone, who was calm and relaxing. He needed someone like the dark-haired beauty at the hospital. Robin Scorpio was exactly what he needed. 

"Patrick, sweetie, are you all right?" Leyla asked, placing her hand on his inner thigh, rubbing it gently.

Patrick brushed her hand away from his thigh, shaking her head. "Yeah, I am perfectly fine, Leyla, but I think that we need to talk… about… us."

Leyla had a raised eyebrow as she looked at him with a pout on her face. "What do you mean? What about us do you feel we need to talk about, Patrick?"

Patrick sighed. She was already being difficult and he hadn't even said much. "Leyla, I don't think that the two of us are going to work out."

When Leyla heard his words, she gasped, sighing. A tear fell down her cheek from her right eye. "What do you mean, Patrick?"

"Damnit Leyla!" Patrick stood up, throwing his hands up in the air. "You had to known that the two of us wouldn't be together. Besides, you're way too outgoing for me. You're _too_ wild, adventurous, and spontaneous, and you know it. I can't be with someone like _you_, Leyla. I'm sorry."

"Patrick, I'll _change_. Don't do this. Please. I love you so much. We're so good together."

Patrick rolled his eyes. "No Leyla. Don't even try it but I haven't… been in love with you. I can _never_ be in love with a woman like you. Like I said, I need someone sweet, calm, not so crazy, Leyla."

Leyla frowned as she stood up to her feet, slapping him across his right cheek. "You're not even worth it, Dr. Drake. Was I some game to you?"

"No Leyla, I don't play games. I might have been the womanizer as some saw it but I've changed. Leyla, I have only became a better person, and I want more out of life than some sex. I just… don't think I could ever share a future with you." Patrick was trying to be calm and easy but Leyla was working his nerves.

"I can give you that, Patrick. We can get married, have kids, the works! Just give us another chance, Patrick. I don't want to lose you."

Patrick walked to the door of his apartment and opened it. "You never had me, Leyla. I'm sure you can find yourself a very suitable guy."

Leyla glared at him before she stormed out of his apartment, and for the first time in six months, Patrick couldn't hide the smile from his face. Now, he didn't have to worry about Leyla when he would only try to get close to Robin.

* * *

It had been about hours since Robin gave Patrick her consult on Mr. Fitzpatrick. Robin had told Patrick that if he didn't have surgery, there was a possibility the man could suffer from severe damage. Patrick was glad that he had concluded those facts earlier before Robin. 

Patrick walked down the hall after Robin had scrubbed on in on his surgery. The surgery had gone pretty well, though. He saw Robin come out of the locker room and he frowned that her cheek was kind of red.

"Robin, what happened?" Patrick rushed to her side, leading her to the lounge area, making her sit down.

"It's nothing really."

Patrick turned to Robin, crossing his arms over his chest. "Robin, what happened? Did someone hit you?"

Robin sighed and nodded, rubbing her cheek lightly. "Leyla did."

Patrick's anger rose as he looked at Robin after he took out an icepack. He was going to give his ex girlfriend a piece of his mind. "What? Why? What happened Robin?"

"I didn't do anything. She slapped me after I helped you in on surgery. I didn't know you two broke up, either, though. She blamed your breakup with her on me. She thinks that I told you to break up with her. I wish I had but I didn't."

Patrick smiled at her last words, taking a seat next to her, placing the icepack on Robin's cheek, and then watching her jump a little. When she settled back down, he turned to her. "It's not your fault, Robin. Leyla's just too wild for me. Even when I was a 'womanizer' as you said it, I never did half the things she does. She parties too much and I even caught her having sex with a couple of men." He then turned to Robin. "How are you feeling? Better?"

Robin was disgusted about Leyla's wild ways and she smiled softly. "Yeah, it feels better, Patrick. Thank you for taking care of me."

"Robin, I'd do anything for you." Patrick blurted out and felt his cheeks get all rosy.

"Thank you, Patrick."


	2. This is just the beginning!

Robin has been in love with Dr. Patrick Drake for as long as she could remember. His cocky attitude and how he was a womanizer, or how women would fall at his feet having sex with them always turned her off, or even how women would just follow him like a lost puppy. Patrick's been dating the new nurse, Leyla Mir, and Robin can't help but be jealous. Lately, Patrick's been a different person, being nice and kind to Robin. What happens when Patrick overhears Robin's feelings?

**¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤**

Patrick Drake watched Robin Scorpio. It had been a couple of days since he broke up with Leyla at his apartment. Leyla just wasn't what he needed in his life. He needed someone calm and steady and he was beginning to wonder if Robin was that woman. He knew that she had feelings for him, especially when he had overheard her talking to Kelly about her feelings. Not being able to wipe that grin off of his handsome face, Patrick felt his cheeks flush, and that barely happened. He had never felt this way towards anyone before. Not even Leyla made him feel this way, which was pretty surprising. The fact that Leyla had hit Robin, it only made it clear that Leyla wasn't the one for him.

"Dr. Drake?"

Robin smiled when she saw Patrick's matching smile. The two have been hanging out together for the last several weeks when he took care of her that day that Leyla had slapped her. It was really nice to be hanging out with him without interrupting him and Leyla. Even though she never liked the girl, Robin just felt like Patrick could do so much better. When she had told that to Kelly, Kelly had said that she was jealous. She couldn't be jealous, right? He was still a playboy, or at least, that's what she thought.

"Robin, you know you can call me, Patrick," Patrick said with a grin, running a hand over the back of his neck. "So, what's going on?"

"Oh, um," Robin blushed a little bit when she looked down at the floor.

Patrick thought she was so cute when she became nervous and he looked up into her eyes when he pushed her chin up. Sure, he had been with Leyla for months, but she had never acted as shy as Robin was being right now. He found it to be very adorable. As he watched her lips turn into a sexy pout, he couldn't help, but to smile at her.

"I was wondering… are you doing anything later when you get off of work?"

Robin couldn't believe how nervous she was being right now because she was never shy. She was acting like a nervous teenager, who had the biggest crush on a guy. Patrick was making those old feelings that never left come back all over again.

Patrick grinned down at her, placing the chart he was looking through down on the counter of the Nurses Station.

"Dr. Scorpio, are you asking me out on a date?" Patrick asked, finally turning his body towards hers, crossing his arms across his chest.

Robin felt her rosy cheeks turn even hotter. All she did was simply nod her head in his direction. "Yes, what do you say?"

"I'd say where and what time?" Patrick asked with a smile plastered across his face.

"I was thinking Kelly's around six?" Robin suggested with a small smile. "We can get dinner and then ice cream there. Don't even worry about paying for my food?"

"Well, I am going to pay for your food whether you like it or not, Robin," Patrick moved close to her, moving a strand of hair from her face, smiling at her. "Do you want me to pick you up or should we meet at Kelly's?"

"I have to do a couple of errands after work, so we can meet at Kelly's if that's okay with you, Patrick?" She asked, looking up into his eyes, blushing when he moved the strand of hair.

Patrick nodded his head, and before Patrick knew it, Robin was walking down the hall of the hospital to treat on a patient. He was so excited about going on a date with Robin. He wondered what it would be like too.

He could still remember the day he overheard Robin a couple days ago when she was talking to Kelly about her feelings for him. He wanted to tell her how he felt but he had never been in a real committed relationship before. With Leyla, it was just sex. For some reason, Patrick wanted to feel a lot more than just sex, and he just knew that he could get that with Robin.

**¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤**

Patrick walked into the locker room, sitting down on the bench in front of his locker. He had a long day and he had just removed a tumor from a child's head. He was glad that the surgery was a success. As he heard the locker room door open, he thought it would be Robin, but his smile faltered when he saw it was Leyla. He just prayed that she wouldn't approach him.

"Hey Patrick," Leyla said, walking to her locker, pulling out her scrubs to change into.

"Hey Leyla."

Leyla turned to him and she bit down on her lower lip. She knew she had been totally wild for the last several weeks but she just wasn't ready to settle down with a man.

"Patrick, I'm sorry for how I've been acting for the last several of weeks," Leyla began, looking up into his brown eyes. "I am even more sorry for how I reacted when I slapped Dr. Scorpio. I was afraid you were going to move on with her."

"Well, you better be prepared because I like Robin Scorpio a lot, and I think I have since she's been working here, Leyla. I think that she's a very special woman that I'd like to get to know better," Patrick stood up when he pulled his shirt off. "If you can't handle me moving on with my life, then maybe you should leave the locker room right now."

Leyla looked down at the ground and frowned a little. She knew he had liked Robin way before Robin did, and now that Patrick and her weren't together anymore, Leyla knew that she had to get up.

"I'm sorry, Patrick," Leyla said, changing into her scrubs, and then leaving Patrick in the locker room.

A few moments later after Patrick was dressed, Noah walked into the locker room, and he smiled when he saw that huge smile on his face. It was the same look he had seen on his son's face when Noah introduced Patrick to Robin a few years ago.

"Hey son, what's going on?" Noah asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Robin asked me out to dinner so I guess you could say I am a little excited," Patrick admitted, flashing his father that famous 'Drake' smile, showing off his dimples and all.

"Well, well, well, that's just wonderful, Patrick, but you know that Robin's not like those other girls you've been with, right?" Noah asked, walking to Patrick, leaning against the edge of the bar of lockers.

"Yes Dad, I know! I would never want to hurt Robin like that. For the first time in my life, I want something more than sex with Robin," Patrick admitted as his smile turned into a grin. "I guess you could say that I have feelings for her."

Noah looked at his son in shock. He had just dumped Leyla Mir a few weeks ago but he had guessed Patrick did have feels for Robin. What he didn't ever think he would ever hear was his son admitting his feelings for the kind-hearted doctor.

"I'm really happy for you, son, but are you sure that's what it is?" Noah asked, flashing his son another smile. He had never ever seen his son like before and that only made him realize that Robin was the one woman that could possibly push away all his terror and fear of being in a committed relationship.

"Thanks Dad, and yes, it is. Every time I'm with Robin, I get these feelings that I've never ever felt with any other woman," Patrick admitted, leaning his head back against the locker after he sat down when he finished putting on his jeans.

"Wow!" Noah said as he took a seat next to Patrick, who was now tying his shoes.

"Huh? What's that suppose to mean?" Patrick asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's nothing bad, sport, but it's a good thing I guess you could say. Robin could be the one woman that you could see yourself with," Noah said with a cordial laugh.

Patrick looked at his father in shock. "Whoa Dad, don't be jumping ahead of yourself. This is just one date, Dad. It's not like Robin and I are planning our wedding now."

Noah laughed a little bit louder and then stood up. "Think what you want, Patrick, but I had this same talk with your grandfather when I was going out with your mother for the very first time."

Before Patrick could say a word, his father walked out the locker room.

**¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤**

Robin pushed her bangs back from her eyes, waiting for Patrick. She was excited, and yet, she was a little nervous of how their date would turn out. Even though that this was her first date, Kelly, Lainey, Liz, and Emily had helped her out on what to wear tonight. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a top that came off of her shoulders, which was gray. She was also wearing a pair of heels, and for the first time, Robin was very comfortable.

"Hey Robin, sorry I'm late," Patrick said, handing her a red a rose, and then sitting down across from her with a smile. "The florist shop was closing sooner than I expected."

"Oh Patrick, thank you. It's lovely," Robin smiled, placing the flower down at the edge of the table by the window. "I am really glad that you came tonight."

"I wouldn't miss this date for your world. Have you ordered yet?" Patrick asked, sliding his coat in the empty part of the booth where he was sitting.

"No, I just ordered us both a glass of water since you weren't here," Robin smiled as she opened up her menu. "I didn't know what you like."

Patrick took a sip of his drink and he smiled as he looked back at her. "Well, thank you. I haven't had anything to drink in a couple of hours." He then opened up his menu.

A few more minutes, a waitress took their order, and she walked away before taking their menus.

"So Robin, what made you ask me out on this date?" Patrick asked, flashing her his dimpled smile.

"Actually, I've been wanting to ask you out since Leyla and you got together, and I sometimes wonder can't help but wonder if she knew I was going to ask you out."

Patrick frowned at the words, knowing that she was probably right. Leyla probably did know she was going to ask her out, but at the time, Patrick didn't think much of it.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Robin started, lifting her head so that she was looking directly into his eyes. "I was planning on asking you out. I was talking to a couple of my friends, and when I was walking towards you, Leyla was asking you out to dinner."

"I-Is that why you were so distant from me?" Patrick asked, looking at her, noticing the sadness in her eyes.

"Yes. I didn't know how to act around you and then you started to treat me like crap," Robin frowned as a tear fell from her eye and then down her cheek. "I thought I had done something wrong, Patrick."

Patrick moved his thumb to her cheek, wiping her tear, and then the path where the tear had fallen. He really hated that he had treated her like crap, and to be honest, he didn't know why. He guessed it was because he was with Leyla.

"I'm sorry, Robin. I-I never knew how much I hurt you and I wish I could take back every bad thing I said to you or even done to you. I honestly don't know why I did those things," Patrick sighed, looking at her.

Robin shrugged her shoulders. "It's okay."

"No Robin. It's not okay!" Patrick exclaimed, looking into her eyes with more intensity in them. "My parents taught me to treat a woman with respect and I just did the other thing. I am hoping that I can make it up to you, Robin?"

Robin just couldn't hide the smile from her face. "Of course you can, Patrick. I am just hoping that you won't go back to Leyla?"

"Once I broke up with her, I told her why I broke up with her. Do you want to know the reasons why I broke up with her, Robin?" Patrick asked, pulling his hand from her cheek when the waitress brought Robin her club sandwich with season fries and Patrick's burger and season fries. The waitress also brought them both two glasses of raspberry tea.

When the waitress walked away, Robin nodded her head, and then popped a fry into her mouth. "Of course. I mean, if you want to tell me, Patrick?"

"No, no, I want to tell you," Patrick took a bite of his burger. "The thing with Leyla is she's _way_ too wild for me, and as much as I liked her at a point before, I'm just not attracted to her romantically. I know it may come as a shock to you but I need someone more calm. I guess I am just looking for a calm girl that I can actually see myself getting married to."

"Whoa… marriage? You used to be this guy that never wanted to be in a committed relationship or even have children with," Robin teased, taking a bite of the toasted club sandwich, moaning to the taste. "Do you want a bite?"

Patrick nodded and took a bite of the club sandwich. "That is pretty good, Robin. Thank you very much." He then looked back into her eyes. "Yeah, I know what kind of guy I used to be, and to be honest with you, I don't ever want to be that type of guy again, Robin. I was so immature, cocky, and just not the type of guy I want to be."

Robin never knew that Patrick had complete done an one-eighty ever since he had broken up with Leyla and she really liked it. "What if I told you I liked it when you're cocky, Patrick?" Robin asked, looking up into his eyes with a small, generous smile on her face.

Patrick set his burger down on the plate after he took a bite. "R-Really Robin? I've always guess that you never liked me that way," He chuckled, swallowing the burger down his throat. "I guess when you stopped talking to me or stopped coming for consults with me, I took a guess you _didn't_ want a damn thing to do with me."

Robin simply shook her head at him, flashing him her own dimpled smile. "No way, buster. I love the times you think you're always right with a patient or how you try to make my final conclusions yours."

Patrick placed his elbows on the edge of the table, leaning forward a little bit. "Oh? Is that a fact, Dr. Scorpio? You like to see get all flustered?"

Robin laughed lightly and simply nodded her head. "Oh yes! I find you simply irresistible," She blurted out, feeling her cheeks redden.

Patrick was shocked by her sudden confession. "Robin, do you mean that?"

"That wasn't suppose to come out but yes. I find you very attractive. I mean, what woman wouldn't find hot shot neurosurgeon, Patrick Drake," Robin smiled, sliding her hand across the table, grabbing one of his hands, intertwining their fingers together. "I just hope--- I haven't made a damn fool of myself?"

Robin brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles when he watched her pop a fry into her dainty mouth. "You have not made a fool of yourself, Robin, and actually, I am glad that you blurted those words out."

Robin lifted her head when she looked over at him. "R-Really Patrick?" Robin asked, looking down at her plate. She then lifted her head quickly, giving Patrick a stern look. "You aren't going to tease me about my feelings now, are you?"

Patrick held up his hand that wasn't holding her hand. "I wouldn't do that to you, Robin."

"You promise?" Robin asked, placing her semi empty plate on top of Patrick's. "I wouldn't want to sick your father on you."

When he saw that teasing smile on her face, Patrick just laughed in her direction. "And what harm could my father do, Dr. Scorpio?"

"Hm, he could um--- he could uh---"

"Ha, time's up. I thought you were quicker than that, Robin. After all, your parents are international, secret spies and all," Patrick placed her hand back on the table, petting it like a dog. "You'll learn in time, though."

"Patrick Drake has jokes!" Robin laughed, looking at him, a giggle leaving her lips.

Suddenly, the waitress took their plates away, and then walked away to retrieve their chocolate cake they had ordered. Well, it was just one slice. Patrick leaned forward, stroking Robin's cheek lightly with his knuckles.

"Robin," Patrick sighed heavily. "I really like you and it scares me that I could never have such a brilliant woman such as _you_. I mean, you're amazing. You're one of the best medical researchers in the world, Robin, and it scares me that you could leave me at any day."

"A-Are you talking about my HIV positive, Patrick?" Robin asked with fear in her voice just then.

"No, no, Robin," Patrick looked up into her eyes, noticing the tears in her eyes. He sighed, wiping away those tears from her eyelids. "Just because your HIV positive, it doesn't mean I am going to run from you, Robin. I like you regardless of whether or not you got HIV or not, Robin. What I was talking about is my commitment issue."

Robin blushed once again and then looked into his eyes. "I could help you, Patrick. I know that it will be hard but we can make it work if it's what you really want?"

Patrick smiled, leaning forward. As badly as he wanted to kiss her, he wouldn't overstep his boundaries as bad as he wanted to. Sure, he wanted to take Robin to bed and kiss her, caressing her skin, but he really cared for Robin, and it scared the crap out of him.

Sliding back in his seat with his back against the back of the booth, he watched the waitress grab their empty glasses of tea. He then watched her reach behind her on the table, placing two glasses of milk, a plate chocolate cake, which had vanilla filling, and two forks down in front of them.

As the waitress walked away, Patrick grinned when he grabbed his fork. "Wow, this looks pretty good."

Robin flashed him a dimpled smile, cut a slice of cake, and then pressed the fork to his lips. When Patrick followed it, she giggled to the small amount of chocolate on his lips.

"How is it, Patrick?" Robin asked, reaching forward, wiping the chocolate from his lips, and then sucking her finger dry of the chocolate.

"It's quite delicious," Patrick smiled, cutting a small piece, watching Robin open her mouth, and then dipped the fork into her mouth. He then slid the fork out of her mouth with a grin. "How is it, Robin?"

"Quite delicious indeed," Robin giggled, looking into her eyes.

**¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤**

Patrick held Robin's hand, walking her to her hotel room. He couldn't believe what an amazing time he had by going out to a simple diner like Kelly's. He really enjoyed the end, feeding Robin while she fed him. He especially loved the fact that they knew each other's feelings. Usually, from what he heard from friends, they usually didn't get that far until like a couple of dates after that.

He stopped at her door and just looked at her.

"Thank you for coming tonight, Patrick. I had a wonderful time," Robin smiled, holding the red rose in her hand that he had bought before taking her out.

"As I did, Robin. Who knew that feeding a beautiful woman could be so much fun," Patrick teased, walking a little closer, his body towering over hers. "So, would it be possible for me to take you out for a second date?"

Robin smiled and she just nodded her head. "Of course you can, Patrick."

Patrick moved even closer so that Robin was backed up against the door. When Robin didn't protest against what he was doing, he dipped his head down, pressing his lips against Robin's. Deciding to let the kiss being sweet and passionate, Patrick sucked on her bottom lip gently, as well as sliding his tongue into her mouth.

A few moments later, Patrick pulled his lips away from Robin's, and he flashed her a grin. "I'll see you at work tomorrow, okay?"

Robin simply nodded, placing her hand against his chest lightly, pushing him away playfully. "Go home, Dr. Drake."

Patrick laughed, watching Robin walk away from him into her apartment, and he then walked away from her apartment door, not being able to slide the smile from his face.


	3. Let's meet Joseph Giovanni!

Robin has been in love with Dr. Patrick Drake for as long as she could remember. His cocky attitude and how he was a womanizer, or how women would fall at his feet having sex with them always turned her off, or even how women would just follow him like a lost puppy. Patrick's been dating the new nurse, Leyla Mir, and Robin can't help but be jealous. Lately, Patrick's been a different person, being nice and kind to Robin. What happens when Patrick overhears Robin's feelings?

**¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤**

Robin's lips were still tingling from the kiss Patrick had given her a couple nights ago and she was shocked that his kiss had made her feel that way. She traced her thumb over the bottom of her lip and couldn't sustain the grin from her face. Patrick made her feel so many emotions and she couldn't believe the way that he made her react. Her friends had definitely noticed it and she was even getting sidetracked from that passionate kiss.

"Robin, you need to come back to reality," Liz laughed, taking a seat next to Robin at the table in the hospital cafeteria.

"When Patrick Drake kisses you, trust me… you'd be in the same boat as me," Robin giggled as Emily, Lainey, and Kelly sat across from Robin and Liz.

"Patrick kissed you?" Kelly asked in shock, chewing on a cracker. "When?"

Robin laughed a little bit, realizing that Liz was the only one to know about her date with the handsome doctor. She was kind of proud that none of them knew about it since none of them had followed her on her wonderful date with Patrick.

"Patrick and I went to dinner at Kelly's," Robin confirmed, laughing slightly when she saw the shocked looks on Emily, Kelly, and Lainey had their mouths hung open.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kelly asked with a playful pout. "We could have gotten you to look so sexy."

"Because knowing you guys, you probably would have followed me, and that's the last thing I would need from you guys, especially if you were following me, Kelly. I love you guys but I sometimes need my moment to myself. I hope you guys can understand."

"I guess you're right," Kelly admitted, popping a slice of apple into her mouth from her lunch that she had brought from home. "How did the kiss happen? Was he good? What was it like kissing him?"

"Kelly! I think you need to calm down," Lainey laughed a little bit and then turned to Robin. "So, how did it happen, Robin?"

Robin blushed a little bit. "Well, we had dinner, and we had chocolate cake, which we fed to each other."

"Aw, you guys fed each other cake?" Emily gushed, taking a sip of her vitamin, flavored water.

Robin giggled as she simply nodded her head. "Y-Yes, we did. Before we had desert, though, we both confessed our feelings for one another. It was really nice."

"Robin, it's about time," Liz teased, taking a bite of her turkey sandwich, flashing her friend a smile. "How did Patrick take your feelings?"

"He has feelings for me too," Robin gushed, sliding a hand into her hand, letting her fingers go through her dark locks, grinning when she saw Patrick walk in with Andy.

The four girls saw the look on Robin's face and then looked to the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Robin, you have got it bad," Lainey giggled, watching Patrick looking in Robin's direction. "And I think that Dr. Drake has got it bad for you too."

Robin blushed as she continued to eat her food and she couldn't hide the cheesy smile from her face. It wasn't her fault that she felt this way but she loved the way that Patrick made her feel right now. Patrick Drake was the most handsome man she had ever met and he actually seemed like a pretty okay guy to her in her eyes. Hell, he told her that he would like to get married one day. Robin was just glad that Patrick wasn't with Leyla anymore and she hoped the female nurse would back away.

"I am glad that he does," Robin said, finishing her sandwich she was eating. "I mean, I am getting my chance with Patrick. You guys have no idea how long I have been waiting for this moment."

"Actually, I think we do," Emily giggled, taking a bite of her strawberry and banana yogurt. "If you don't remember the nights out to Jake's, we can always refresh your memory."

Robin remembered the drunken nights she would have with her friends on how much she wished she had been in Patrick's arms instead of Leyla. Just thinking about it brought a grin to her face.

"I finally have a chance to be with Patrick and Leyla's not in the picture anymore."

Just as she said it, Robin looked around the cafeteria when she saw Leyla and Patrick laughing, and she frowned when she saw Patrick move a strand of hair from Leyla's tear. She then watched Leyla place a hand on her cheek and Robin looked down at her plate. She knew that this wasn't a figment of her imagination. As much as she wished that it was, Robin Scorpio was definitely seeing the sight in front of her that she hadn't wanted to see.

"W-What is he doing?" Robin choked on the sob that was threatening to escape from her lips. "I really thought that he liked me."

Liz, Emily, Kelly, and Lainey turned their heads and they were shocked at the flirting that was happening between the once lovers.

"Robin, I don't know what is going on but I am going to go over there to---"

"No Liz, don't do anything. I was a fool to even believe that what Patrick and I had was some game," Robin sighed, standing up. "My lunch is over and I need to go take care of Mr. Giovanni now."

As they watched Robin walk out the other door of the cafeteria, each girl couldn't help but to be worried about Robin. Why would Patrick do this to her?

**¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤**

As Robin checked Joseph Giovanni's vitals, she couldn't but wonder what Patrick was doing. She had really thought that he had liked her but she guessed that she was some sort of game to him. She watched her patient open his eyes and she smiled down at Joseph Giovanni. He was in his late fifties and she was treating him with one of her drug therapy's that she had treated so many patients in his condition. This patient of hers was a really nice guy and he always kept her entertained

"Good afternoon, Mr. Giovanni. How are you? Did you have a nice nap?" Robin asked, looking down at the man, who was lying back against the pillow.

Joseph smiled at his daughter, and he could tell by the look on her face that she was in deep thought, and he wondered if she was okay or not.

"I'm doing pretty well, Dr. Scorpio, and I have a wonderful nap. As much as I'd love to ask you questions about the drug that you're using on me, are you all right?" Joseph asked, offering her a warm smile.

Robin sighed. She couldn't even try to take care of a patient without them knowing something was the matter with her. "I'm fine, Mr. Giovanni. All you need to do is get better."

Joseph gave her a warm smile. "You were smiling really big earlier. You were glowing, doctor. Now, I may not know you very well, Dr. Scorpio, but you seem like a nice woman. "What's the matter?"

"You're suppose to be getting better. My life shouldn't be any concern to you," Robin said, giving the man a warm smile. "All you need to worry about is getting the best care, Mr. Giovanni, and that starts with me being your doctor. Besides, I wouldn't want to bore you with my life."

Flashing the woman a smile, he grinned. "It's about that man you were talking to, isn't it? Are you and that man fighting or something?"

"Are you a mind reader or something?" Robin asked, raising a brow in his direction.

Patting a seat beside him for her to sit down, he looked at her, and beginning to get worried all of a sudden. "I hope he didn't hurt you?"

Robin smiled as she took a seat next to the man on the bed. "He didn't physically hurt me. I just saw him with his ex-girlfriend, that's all."

"When you say 'saw' him, what do you mean?" Joseph asked, looking at the younger woman.

"They were flirting in the cafeteria. Not to be silly, but when a man tells you he has feelings for you the night before, he's really not suppose to flirt with an entirely different woman, right?" Robin sighed, rubbing her temples. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to burden you with my problems."

Shaking his head, Joseph looked at her. "No, it's really okay, but are you sure he was flirting?"

Robin sighed, swinging her legs back and forth. "He was laughing with her. She had her hand against his chest and he ran his fingers through her hair. I---I should have known that things never turn out the best for me, Mr. Giovanni. I am the type of person that never finds happiness. It's just not---possible, especially in my condition."

"You think just because people like _us_ shouldn't find happiness?" Joseph asked with a ridiculous look on his face. "I used to be like you when I found out I had HIV, Dr. Scorpio, but then I met the love of my life. My wife, Julie… she was a lot like you. A real spitfire at heart and---"

Robin grinned at him. "Are you calling me a spitfire, Mr. Giovanni?"

"Of course I am. You are just like how my wife used to be when I was about your ago," Joseph Giovanni replied with a warm smile.

"Really Mr. Giovanni?"

"Joseph. Just call me Joseph. This 'Mr. Giovanni' is making me realize that I am only going to get older and I don't want to think about that."

Laughing lightly, Robin looked at Joseph, holding his chart as she watched a couple of doctor's walk past Joseph's room.

"Well, Joseph," Robin said as she turned to him. "I think that you may call me Robin."

"Robin Scorpio. It has a nice ring to it."

"Actually, it's Robin Devane-Scorpio," Robin explained with a grin. She didn't know what it was about this man but he made her feel more relaxed. "Then again, I usually go by my father's name. Robert Scorpio is where I get my personality from, including my spitfire," Robin said with a smile but her smile faltered when she watched Patrick walk past the room. "I just need to move on with my life and get over Patrick Drake. I can't let a man rule me."

"Well, I think Scorpio suits you better," Joseph told her, watching her slide off of the bed. "Will you come back before you leave?"

Robin smiled at Joseph and she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Of course I will, Joseph. You're my favorite guy of the day."

"Gee thanks," Joseph said, watching her walk out of his room. He just hoped that this Robin Devane-Scorpio doctor of his would really be all right.

**¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤**

Robin licked across her bottom lip, sitting in her apartment. After saying by to Joseph Giovanni, she had broken down in tears in the elevator. She had the little girl in the elevator worried about her and she hated crying. What she hated was crying in front a child! She hated the way they looked at her but Robin just couldn't control her emotions.

Patrick Drake had thought that she was some damn game and she hated him for that. Leyla kept on grinning at her like a damn fool and the only thing that Robin wanted to do was to wipe that grin off of her face. Robin had been so close to slapping Leyla but Liz grabbed her arm before she could do anything.

As she laid down on the couch, Robin Scorpio closed her eyes, and feeling the tears in her eyes. She heard her cell phone go off again, knowing that it was Patrick, but she had nothing to say to Patrick. Even though it had been some harmless flirting, he had to have flirted with Leyla of all people?

"Robin, are you in there?"

Hearing Kelly's knocking, Robin groaned as she stood up. She fixed her flannel, pink and white bottoms, her black tank top, and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"What the hell do you---"

"Robin," Patrick sighed, looking at Robin when he saw the tears in her eyes. He never knew how much he had hurt her but he did. He honestly didn't know why she was even crying like the way that she was. As he licked across his bottom lip, he suddenly felt Robin's hand come to his cheek, and he grumbled to the slap.

"You have some nerve being here, Patrick. I think it would do everything in this apartment complex if you would just go ahead and leave. Go home," Robin said, sliding her hands onto her hips, while glaring at him.

"Robin, I just need to---"

Robin looked at him before slamming the door in his face and turning the lock. As she heard him banging on her door, she sighed. Sliding back onto the couch after making herself some hot chocolate, she set the mug of hot cocoa on the coaster in front of her on the table. Laughter left her lips when her yellow lab, Buttercup, crawled onto her lap, and she caressed her ears.

"Hey Buttercup," Robin smiled, letting out a giggle when she felt her puppy bounce in Robin's lap when she slid from the position she was in, and almost falling off the couch. "Baby, you got to be careful."

Buttercup groaned as she slid off of Robin's lap, tumbling next to the table, leaving the yellow lab sitting there, who just barked, her lab ears flopping when she barked. Robin remembered the first day she had gotten her cute, little puppy. She had been so down and about four months ago.

**August 23, 2007…**

Still in shock that her cousin, Georgie Jones, was gone and dead, Robin flopped down on her Uncle Mac's couch. As strong as she was trying to be, Robin hadn't been able to hold her tears in after the funeral a couple hours ago when she bawled like a baby at her cousin's funeral. Robin just couldn't hold on, and when Nikolas had pulled her up, Robin had been so devastated that she had to leave.

Now, here she was, in her Uncle Mac's apartment while everyone was slowly leaving before giving Mac, Maxie, Felicia, and her their regrets that Georgie was gone. Robin looked around the room when she saw Spinelli in a corner. The poor kid had just found out about Georgie's feelings from Jason and he never even had a date with her.

Robin's eyes fell on Patrick, who was sitting beside Leyla on the couch across from her, and Robin lowered her head. Even though she was thankful they were here, she was also upset that they were even here together at all. Robin kind of wished that it were Patrick holding her instead of Leyla. She was still shocked that Leyla was here, but then again, Leyla had some trust issues to deal with.

"Robin?"

Robin lifted her head as she saw Liz and Emily standing in front of her and Robin immediately let the tears begin to fall down her cheeks, letting her cheeks getting soaked with the tears. She hated that Georgie had got killed and there was nothing to bring her back.

"S-She's gone!" Robin croaked, sliding herself into the corner of her couch. "I just don't know how this could have happened to her, Liz and Emily."

Liz sighed, sliding behind Robin on the couch, pushing her hair back. For the first time, Liz didn't know what to do, and all Liz wanted to do was take her pain away. As Emily sat down, Liz frowned.

Emily looked at Robin, noticing that Patrick was watching, and Liz placed her hand on Robin's shoulder, stroking it lightly.

"I know, sweetie, and we all miss her," Liz said, whispering into her ear, rubbing Robin's back in small circles. "You know that Georgie wouldn't want you to be all alone or this sad, sweetheart."

Robin sighed, leaning her head forward, and then rubbing her temples. "I know that but she died an awful death. Uncle Mac blames himself and poor Spinelli… he just found out about Georgie's feelings."

"It's not fair, sweetie. We know," Emily sighed, stroking Robin's leg now. "Don't worry. You won't be in this in the long run. We're not going anywhere. Right Liz?"

"Definitely!"

"Robin," Nikolas sighed, kneeling down in front of her, holding a big box in both of his hands. "I got you something. I thought you could use it."

"A gift? I don't deserve anything. Mac does," Robin pouted a little as she watched Nikolas place the big box in front of him. "What… what is it, Nikolas?"

"Open it, sweetheart," Nikolas told Robin, helping her to sit in front of the box.

Robin raised an eyebrow at Nikolas since he was just smiling over at her. Why was he smiling when her cousin had died? Sighing, she turned to Patrick and Leyla, who just looked at her. Robin then turned her head back to the red and white wrapper on the box and began to rip it off the box. As she got to the big, brown box, Robin looked at Nikolas.

"Nikolas, what's in here?" Robin asked, hesitating to open the box, running her fingers over the smooth box.

"Robin, open it!" Emily squealed, clasping her hands together when she sat in Nikolas's lap, leaning her head against his shoulder.

Robin grinned for the first time in days. As she lifted the lid off the box, Robin gasped at the sight. In the box, there was a small puppy curled to the side, sleeping.

"Oh my---"

"Do you like her?" Nikolas asked, looking at Robin.

"What is it?" Patrick, Leyla, and Liz asked at the same time, trying to look in the box.

"A puppy!" Robin squeaked, picking the puppy, who snuggled against Robin's chest. "She's adorable, Nikolas. Thank you so much."

"What are you going to name her?" Nikolas asked, watching Robin place the yellow lab down in front of her, who just fell on her little bottom.

Robin looked at the puppy and she grinned at the energetic, yellow puppy. "Buttercup."

**December 21, 2007**

Thinking back to the present time, Robin sighed, and looked down at her puppy. Buttercup ran to the door and laughed to herself. Robin got off from the couch and went to her room. She slid on a pair of dark blue jeans, a red long-sleeved shirt, a white vest on top, and a pair of black, winter boots. Smiling to herself, Robin grabbed the leash, and attached it to Buttercup's collar.

As Robin let Buttercup drag her, she couldn't but wonder if Patrick had been flirting, or if he was moving something from Leyla's hair. What if she had overreacted? What if she lost Patrick Drake before she even had a chance to explain herself?

"Robin, do you think we can talk?" Patrick asked, walking beside her now, looking over at her. "What you saw between Leyla and me wasn't what you thought."

Robin sighed, stop walking when Buttercup did her business in the grass, and she turned to look at Patrick, who looked completely miserable.

"Fine Patrick but what can you possibly say to make me think what I saw wasn't what it looked like from my view?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow. "You tell me you have feelings the night before and then… you… do this? I must be really stupid or something. How could I have been so---"

Robin was interrupted by Patrick's lips crashing against hers.


	4. It was all a misunderstanding then!

Robin has been in love with Dr. Patrick Drake for as long as she could remember. His cocky attitude and how he was a womanizer, or how women would fall at his feet having sex with them always turned her off, or even how women would just follow him like a lost puppy. Patrick's been dating the new nurse, Leyla Mir, and Robin can't help but be jealous. Lately, Patrick's been a different person, being nice and kind to Robin. What happens when Patrick overhears Robin's feelings?

**¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤**

In a startled jump, after hearing Buttercup barking, Robin moved out of his arms letting a soft sigh leave from her swollen lips. She didn't know what the hell he was thinking but she definitely wasn't having it right now. He had been flirting with Leyla and it killed her.

Hell!! Everyone could see how confused she felt or even her disoriented demeanor as she walked alongside her puppy.

"Robin, what's the matter?" Patrick asked with a raised eyebrow, placing his hand on her lower back.

Moving away from him, she just looked at him. "Are you really that stupid, Patrick?"

Patrick raised an eyebrow as he looked at her in confusion. He still didn't know why she was so upset with him or why she was acting the way she was right now. He moved forward, reaching out to her, but she simply moved away from him, again. What the hell was the matter with her?

"I don't understand, Robin. I just don't get why you seem so upset," Patrick said softly, crossing his arms across his chest. "You are like a jealous girlfriend."

"Oh yeah?" Robin laughed sarcastically, glaring at him. "You really are a piece of work. Just watching you move the hair from her face and the way she touched your chest--- I don't even want to deal with you or your manwhore ways, Patrick. Leyla can have you and your cheating ways."

Patrick's face went white and he sighed as he looked down into her eyes. "Oh geez, Robin. What you saw wasn't what it looked like. Do you honestly think I would cheat on you, especially with Leyla, Sweetheart? We're just friends."

Robin then took a double take as she looked over at Patrick. Okay… now she was really confused at the words that left his lips. Had she misread the way Patrick and Leyla had been acting towards each other the wrong way? Oh crap!

"I, um---"

Patrick pressed his forefinger against her lips, stepping in close, trapping his body against hers. "Robin, Leyla had something in her hair, and she was actually flirting with me. Before you could see what I was doing, I had pushed her hand away. I would never ever intentionally hurt you. I care about you too much and I have for quite some time."

"Oh my God!" Robin groaned, taking a step back, and almost falling off the curb, but felt Patrick's arm wrap around her waist.

"Oh my God too," Patrick said with a grin, looking into her eyes, and then pulling her back up to her feet.

"I feel like such a fool," Robin groaned, beginning to walk, and allowing Buttercup to lead the way. "I didn't even let you explain yourself and I cried for the stupidest things. I'm sorry, Patrick. I just--- I'm not used to a guy showering me with so much attention. They're mostly always into Carly... something which I still haven't been able to figure out why..."

"I'm not even interested in her. In all honesty, Robin, I've never been interested in her. She's been nothing but a cold-hearted bitch around you and that's just not my style."

Robin smiled as she stopped walking when Buttercup found a spot. She felt him slide behind her, hugging her from behind, and then planting a kiss on the side of her neck. Right now, this was the only moment that mattered at this very second in her life.

"Do you have any idea of how much I have missed you?" Patrick whispered against her neck, running his hands up and down her hips. "Have you missed me, gorgeous?"

Robin blushed, shivering, gripping the leash so her puppy wouldn't run off. "Yes, I have missed you terribly, Patrick. I am just glad that we can get back to how things were before I jumped to conclusions about you. I am just glad that I wasn't wrong about Leyla's feelings. Then again, I don't blame her. Dr. Drake, you are a very handsome doctor."

Smirking against her neck, he allowed his tongue to travel over her neck and then to her earlobe, sucking on it lightly. He loved teasing her and he placed his hand over the one with which she held the leash.

"Should I walk Buttercup?" Patrick asked, teasing her, running his hand up and down her left side since his right hand was over hers. "I think you're having a little trouble."

"No," Robin proclaimed, sliding her body away from him, and then turning around to face him. "I think you are trying to seduce me, doctor, but it's not working. It just--- won't work."

Patrick chuckled, placing a kiss on the bridge of her nose. "Oh really, Robin? Is that a fact? I don't think you can stay away from me too long, anyway."

Hearing the teaseful tone in his voice, she backed up a little. But he simply moved forward, allowing his body to press against Robin's. He was the most attractive man that she had ever laid eyes upon. Yes, he was more attractive than Jason Morgan, and she knew that some women would call her crazy, but then again, he was a successful neurosurgeon whereas Jason was Sonny's self-proclaimed partner in crime.

"And this is why you won't get far in life. With an attitude like yours, who knows where you will end up in."

"Maybe, maybe not," Patrick said with a shrug of his shoulders as a sheepish grin spread across his handsome face. "I just know that I am irresistible in your eyes and you know it, Dr. Scorpio."

Nudging him playfully, Robin watched him walk away, and she began to walk Buttercup. As she started to think about what she had seen earlier, she knew that he had been right. She had taken too much into the gestures, but from where she had been sitting, she hadn't been able to think about it. Just seeing Leyla touching him or the way his hand flew into her hair made her squirm a little bit, and she didn't like that. Not one bit did she like that feeling. If Leyla tried to make a pass at him, she would have to deal with her.

Feeling her puppy tug at her, Robin began to walk Buttercup and herself back home to the apartment that she had been living in for the past two years.

¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤

Robin had visited Joseph Giovanni to inform him that she was doing much better and that what she had seen had been a misunderstanding. He had been so happy for her and he reminded her of her uncle, which was a very good thing. Just like Uncle Mac, this man cared so much about her, and she was thankful for the people she would meet. She just knew she couldn't get too attached to this man, just in case his HIV would spiral into AIDS , that wasn't something she knew she wouldn't be prepared for.

Sighing out of pure happiness, she looked over his chart, and she was glad to see that her drug therapy was working a lot sooner than she had imagined. But then again, Joseph had been taking care of himself for the last twenty-five years when he'd been diagnosed with HIV. He was a very lucky man.

"Robin?" Liz prompted as she walked into the hub of the Nurses Station. "Are you--- okay?"

Robin gave her a half smile and placed the chart down on the hub's counter. "I guess you could say that but it seems that Mr. Giovanni is going to be a lot---"

"No Robin, that's not what I am talking about. The other day, you were in tears because of the way Patrick was acting all over Leyla. Did you two talk or something?"

"We did talk, Liz. It was all a misunderstanding," Robin replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "After he kissed me---"

"Oh? You two kissed again?" Liz asked with a grin on her face. "How was it?"

Robin face lit up and the slight blush quickly appeared and spread over her cheeks. "Oh geez, Liz! Before I was interrupted, after he kissed me, he explained himself. Leyla had something in her hair and he was removing it. Leyla, on the other hand, was trying to win Patrick back... but he doesn't want her."

"I don't trust her."

Robin laughed, hearing Emily's voice when she turned her head to the side, and she was very surprised to see Lainey and Kelly right beside her. Now, she knew she would be bombarded with questions.

"Who would? Patrick and Leyla were once together but I am just glad that Patrick has a good woman now. I think we all are happy that you finally snagged him," Lainey stated with a grin on her face, looking at Robin.

"I am just glad that you two are okay now," Liz said with a big, sheepish smile on her face. "All we want is for you two to finally come together and to be happy at the same time, sweetie."

Robin then turned to Kelly, who had yet to said anything, and that only worried her. "Do you have anything to add, Dr. Lee?"

Kelly just grinned at Robin. "They've pretty much said it, Robin. All we want is for you to be happy. I do have one question, though."

"I knew it," Robin said with a laugh leaving her lips. "What is it, Kel?"

Kelly grinned, leaning over the counter next to Robin, and then turned her head to him. "Well, I heard that you kissed, Patrick. I was just wondering--- how was it?"

Robin looked at Kelly, Lainey, Liz, and Emily, noticing that they all wanted to know by the looks on their faces. Shaking her head at them, she just grinned.

"I sure do have some nosy friends, but I guess I could tell you how it felt," Robin replied with a bright smile on her face. "Well, when he kissed me, I was walking Buttercup, but I just got to tell you it was definitely a mouth-watering kiss. My knees felt like Jell-O and I've never felt that way. Even when I was with Jason or Stone, I hate to say it, but Patrick made me feel so weak like I was going to lose it."

"I think he was trying to seduce you," Lainey said with a grin on her face.

"That I was," Patrick said, stepping behind Robin. "Hello ladies… Robin."

Robin watched Lainey and Kelly walk away and Liz and Emily busied themselves in their work, which made her just roll her eyes. She knew her four friends only wanted her to be happy and she really did appreciate everything that they had done.

"Hello Dr. Drake," Robin said, not being able to hide the smile from her face, and she looked down to her patient's chart.

"Dr. Scorpio," Patrick said, moving to stand beside her, and then turned to look at her while a grin plagued across his features.

As they locked eyes on each other, they didn't even notice Emily and Liz staring at the two. All that mattered was this moment in time.

"So… I was thinking... Could I could take you out again, sometime?" Patrick suggested, looking down at a patient's chart. "I mean, we could just hang out at my place. No funny business, either."

"There better not be any funny business, Drake."

"What if there is?" Patrick asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her, being playful.

"Oh Patrick," Robin said with a laugh, pulling the chart against her chest.

Robin moved in a little closer to Robin, placing a hand on her arm, and pulling her close. At this point, he didn't care who was watching them. As he looked into her eyes, he moved a strand of hair away from her face. He felt like he was the luckiest man in the world. Ever since he met Robin a couple years back, he felt like he had become a completely different man.

"So, how about it? Hang out with me after work? I can even show you my favorite thing besides you, of course, sweetness."

Robin laughed at his words and she looked over at him. "Hm, I don't know if that is such a wise idea... the more I think about it…"

Hearing the teasing in her voice, he pressed his forehead against hers, nibbling down on her bottom lip, and holding her by the hip.

Patrick pouted, looking into her eyes. "Please Robin. I don't want to be alone tonight."

As she took a step back, she saw a couple of doctors and nurses looking at the two. Pulling away from him as she pushed her hair behind her shoulder, she simply nodded.

"I guess I could spare a few hours of sleep with you if you really want me that badly?"

"Now--- you know you want to be alone with me, especially away from this hospital," Patrick replied with a grin, licking across his bottom lip. "I promise you that I won't do anything you don't want me to do."

Robin groaned, shaking her head at him, giving him a light push before she walked away from him. A smile came across her face as she couldn't help but wonder what it was that they were going to do and what it was that he was going to show her later when they got to his apartment.

Turning his head away from Robin when she disappeared in Mr. Giovanni's room, Patrick noticed that eyes were on him, especially Robin's four friends. Chuckling to himself, he ran a hand through his dark hair as he flipped through the chart of Mrs. Jamison.

"So, what are you two going to be doing today?"

Looking to his left, he saw that it was Kelly, and he just shook his head.

"What is this? An convention or something?" Patrick asked as he noticed women were huddled around him like he was at some football practice.

"You can think whatever it is, Patrick, but we're just finding out what your intentions are with Robin. We care about her, and if you hurt her, I will have Jason break each and every one of your limbs off," Liz answered with a smug smile.

"Jesus Liz!" Emily said with a laugh, shaking her head. "You don't have to go that far."

"After what he has done to Robin, which I know by now wasn't what it seemed, I just don't want her to be hurt," Liz explained, placing the pen in her hand down, and then turning her attention Patrick with a shake of her head. "So, what exactly do you plan on doing?"

"Not that it's any of your business, we're just going to have a good time," Patrick said, looking at her. "Liz, I know you mean well, but I really do care about Robin."

"Like that's suppose to help me?" Liz scoffed, placing her hands on her hips. "You were dating that slutty nurse, Leyla."

"And I keep asking myself why I dated her. I am interested in Robin. I am not going to lie but I am a man. Sex does go through my mind but I am not going to rush this. This is all new to me. Just give me a break, okay?"

As Liz watched Patrick walk away, along with the other women that had been surrounding Patrick, she let out a shaky sigh.

"I just don't want her to get hurt. She's like a sister to me."

Emily nodded her head and she rubbed her best friend's back. "I know but he's a really good guy."

**¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤**

"I still can't believe you live here at the Metro Court," Robin commented, letting him lead the way to his room. "I mean, I would think you would have your own place by now. You've been here for at least two years if I am correct."

Patrick flashed her one of his famous dimpled smiles and pulled out the key to his room. "I just like it here, and when I come home from work, it's clean. What better life than not having to clean up your own mess?"

As he pushed the door open, Robin just laughed. He was just like any typical man and he was hers. She didn't know what she did to deserve him but she knew she was lucky. Shutting the door behind him, she eyed him when she noticed the toy racecar track in the middle of the floor.

"Is there something you need to tell me, Patrick?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Patrick laughed at the reaction on her face and he locked the door, placing his keys on the table by the door. "I see that you found out what my hobby is!!"

Robin raised an eyebrow as she looked in his direction. "Are you kidding me? You're into--- this?"

Patrick frowned at her words, leading her to the area, looking over at her as he handed her a controller. "I take it that you aren't into it..."

When she saw the look on his face, Robin frowned, as she hadn't meant to make it sound as cold as she had just done.

"Oh Patrick, I'm sorry. I didn't man to make it sound so rude but I am just surprised. I have never played with these before," Robin replied with a smile on her face.

"Never?" Patrick asked in amazement, looking at her. "Want me to teach you?"

Robin smiled and nodded her head. "Please. That would really mean a lot to me since I have no idea what I am doing."

Patrick got up from his seat and slid behind Robin. As he placed his hand over hers that was holding the controller, he placed his head on her shoulder, taking in her sweet scent. She smelled so delicious right now but he had to focus.

Feeling Patrick's body behind hers, it sent a shiver down her spine, and she smiled as he guided her hand to aim at the blue car on the track. As she watched it begin to move, a small gasp left her lips.

"Oh wow, this is so cool," Robin said in awe, watching the car go around the track, which made her become so excited. "Now, I can see why you like this 'toy' of yours."

"Hey, it is no toy. This is a masterpiece!" Patrick said with a proud look on his face, letting go of her hand, and allowing his hands to go to her hips, slightly stroking them in a soft, cadent rhythm.

Robin then placed the controller down in the middle of the track, and she turned around to face him, placing her hands against his chest as she sat on his lap. She missed feeling his lips against hers and she just couldn't take it anymore. Finding his lips, she allowed hers to press against his. Sliding her hands away from his chest up and around his neck, Robin felt Patrick pull her close so that there was no space in between them.

Sucking on his bottom lip, Robin allowed his tongue to push past her lips, sliding her tongue against his, creating a frenzied, yet passionate kiss, as soft moans left both of their mouths. Feeling Patrick's hands run up and down her back, Robin broke the kiss, and without moving away just smiled up at him.

"I enjoy kissing you," Robin moaned against his mouth as her lips brushed against his bottom lip, and then began the torturous job of nibbling it lightly, delicately.

Not wanting to break from the pleasant stimuli she was providing, he couldn't help but chuckle at her admission. He then pulled her face against his. "And I too. I just can't believe we waited this long to tell each other."

"I wish I had told you sooner," Robin admitted with a pout on her face.

"To be honest, I heard you talking to Kelly that day before we met up at Kelly's. You were talking about how you were going to ask me about before Leyla did," Patrick said with a frown, stroking her bottom lip with his thumb. "I wish I had known about your feelings."

Robin blushed at his words and slid her body close to him, pecking his lips softly. "I know--- but all that matters is that we are finally together."

Patrick smiled, sliding his hands up and down her hips. "I agree. That's all that matters right now. I have the one girl I've been wanting for quite some time."

Robin looked at him in shock but simply captured his mouth with her very own.

Patrick Drake and Robin Scorpio finally had each other and no one could ruin this moment that they had together.


	5. Becoming as one together!

Robin has been in love with Dr. Patrick Drake for as long as she could remember. His cocky attitude and how he was a womanizer, or how women would fall at his feet having sex with them always turned her off, or even how women would just follow him like a lost puppy. Patrick's been dating the new nurse, Leyla Mir, and Robin can't help but be jealous. Lately, Patrick's been a different person, being nice and kind to Robin. What happens when Patrick overhears Robin's feelings?

-5-

Robin pulled back from his lips and she felt herself blushing. The way that he was making her feel by being in his strong arms was almost too much to take. She knew that Elizabeth would have her head for the naughty things she was imaging right now of Patrick sprawled out on the four making passionate love. For the first time in her life, she really didn't care.

"Maybe… I should go," Robin whispered, as she was still in his lap, and she could feel the engorged erection that was pressing into her heat of her jeans.

"No," Patrick said against her lips. "When are you going to be your own woman, baby? In fact, you are a very sexy woman right now. Don't you agree with me on that?"

Robin blushed, as she looked up into his eyes. "I would but---"

"No sweetheart. You are a very beautiful woman and I wish that you could definitely see what I see… a sexy, smart, brilliant, and an amazing doctor and woman," Patrick whispered against her lips, sliding his hands onto her hips.

Robin blushed, as she looked into his eyes. It was still amazing to her that the two were actually together, especially since he had been with that nasty nurse that made her stomach turn. Just the feel of his hands on her made her skin tremble with need, wanting and aching for his body. Never had she ever felt this way towards any man and it excited her.

"I don't even understand how lucky I am," Robin breathed against his lips, as she slid her arms around his neck, and she looked up into his eyes. "I want to feel your desire for me like I am yearning for you."

Patrick grinned, pushing her back against the floor next to his racetrack, and he licked his lips. He then crawled on top of her, not being able to help himself. He had never ever wanted a woman like he wanted Dr. Robin Scorpio. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes upon. Not even Leyla Mir, who he had dated for a while, could even compare to her beauty.

"I feel the same way," Patrick whispered, as his lips crashed down on Robin's, as he only wanted to savor the moment.

---

Elizabeth Spencer shook her head, as she looked at Emily in disbelief. "You're crazy… you all are. There is no way that Robin would sleep with Patrick Drake. I will prove it to you that she has some control when I am not around her."

Emily laughed. "No, we're just stating a fact that Patrick and Robin are probably having sex right now. I don't blame Robin. Dr. McHottie definitely knows how to work _it_."

"Oh my God!" Elizabeth gasped, looking at her best friend in horror. "You and Patrick had sex? When and why didn't you tell me?"

"Elizabeth, calm down. I did not have sex with him. I just heard things," Emily replied with a grin on her face. "Just face it. Robin's growing up."

"He's not good for her," Elizabeth pouted, as she shut her locker. "I think I am going to pay the two of them a visit to see if he is hurting her…"

"Are you serious?" Emily gasped, as she slid her coat over her shoulders.

"Do I look like I am kidding?" Elizabeth asked, as she walked out of the locker room, determination on her face to stop Patrick from harming Robin.

Emily shook her head, as she licked across her bottom lip, and then followed closely behind Liz. "Hmph, she is surely crazy, but she's my best friend."

---

"Goodness gracious, baby. You came so hard," Patrick growled, as he pulled his fingers out of her heat when he crawled back up to her body, tracing his hands over her naked body.

Robin blushed, as she buried her head against his head. They had been naked for about thirty minutes and she felt like she was in complete heaven being with him. He made her feel things she never even imagined she would even feel being with him. Patrick Drake was definitely what she was definitely was looking for.

"Mmm," Robin breathed, as she waved a condom in front of his face. "I'm still hot for you, Patrick. I want to… no, I need to have you deep inside of me."

Patrick kissed her lips quickly and then pulled away, as he sat down beside her. He tore the wrapper off and then began to sheathe himself completely. As he looked over at Robin, he flashed her a grin, and then he crawled on top of her, moving a couple strands of hair away from her face, God, she was so beautiful to him in his eyes. He just couldn't believe that this was happening between them.

"Please…" Robin whimpered, as she ran her fingers through his dark hair, just enjoying the way he was making her feel, and he was only looking at her.

As Patrick pressed the tip of his erection against her core, he groaned, as his lips found hers in a very passionate kiss. He just couldn't get enough of her and he never wanted to. He felt her buck her hips against him and he chuckled against her lips.

"Anxious much, baby?" Patrick asked, as he pushed her back against the leather couch. "I thought I was but damn… you're like a wild woman."

Robin buried her head into the crook of his neck, planting kisses here and there, feeling him shudder against her, and she giggled. A moan left her lips when she felt him beginning to push gently inside of her, gasping at his thick size of his throbbing erection burning inside of her. He felt so good!

Her hips drew against his, creating a gentle, soft stroke of their hips, and she only wanted and ached for more and more of him. Patrick was driving her insane with need.

They began to rock their hips back and forth, Patrick's throbbing erection pushing deeper and harder inside of Robin's tight walls, and both of them could feel nothing but sheer ecstasy. Soft groans left their lips to the passion that was building inside of each other.

Robin's legs wrapped tightly around Patrick's, which only caused him to slide even deeper inside of her hot core, and she panted against his neck, her breath blowing into his neck. Running her hands over his strong back, she bucked her hips against him, enjoying how good she was feeling. She never even imagined that he could even make her feel this good.

Knowing that she was close, he felt her push her entire body against his, and he slid his hands up and down her creamy thighs, burying his head into hair, smelling the vanilla spice from her shower she had taken earlier. She smelled so sweet and she felt like silky velvet around him, which only made him ache for more and more of her body. She pulled her even closer to him so that she was sitting in his lap.

Looking into his eyes, Robin pressed her chest against his, and she felt his hands sliding over her back, pulling her closer, Robin continued to move her hips up and down. Gyrating her hips against his, Robin began to move harder and faster against him, feeling him moving ever so deeply inside of her, groaning in pure satisfaction, wanting more and more of him. How could one, single man make her feel this hot and so damn good?

Not being able to hold on much longer, the two of them began to climax, Robin's body trembling and writhing in his arms. Soft pants left their lips, clinging tightly onto each other.

"You… were… amazing," Patrick breathed out, as he pulled the sheet around the two of them.

"Mmm," Robin whimpered in pleasure when he pulled disengaged from her, running her nails across his hard abdomen, and she looked lovingly into his dark brown eyes, still in shock what the two of them had just done. "You were… amazing… too…"

Patrick was about to say something when the front door of his apartment and there stood Elizabeth and a frightened Emily behind her.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Patrick asked, holding Robin tightly to his frame.

Elizabeth's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she realized that both Robin and Patrick were naked. "Oh my God, Robin! You slept with Patrick?"

"Yes," Robin said, looking away from her. "What do you what, anyway? Shouldn't you be at home with Lucky or something?"

Elizabeth walked a little more into Patrick's apartment and glared at Patrick, as she crossed her arms over her chest in disbelief.

"This is all of your fault, Dr. Drake. What were you trying to pull?" Elizabeth asked, as she looked at him in anger. "Was this your plan all along?"

Robin turned her head to look at Elizabeth in shock. "What the hell, Elizabeth? It was just as much my choice as it was his."

"You've never slept with a guy on a first or second date, Robin. What's wrong with you?" Elizabeth asked, as she looked at her. "I mean, did he pressure you into doing this?"

"NO!" Robin yelled, wrapping the sheet more around her. "I really think you should go home. I am not some defenseless woman or a child. Why can't you see that?"

"Because he… is a womanizer. I mean, seriously… Leyla and him just broke up, and he already slept with you. I just wish you could see what I see."

Emily sighed, as she pulled at Elizabeth's arm. "Come on and let's go…"

"No, surely Robin doesn't want to stay here," Elizabeth said with a shake of her head, and she saw the look in Robin's eyes. "Do you really want to be here with him?"

Robin blushed and she nodded her head. "Yes, I really like him, and he likes me. I want to finally get the chance of being with him. Can you just go ahead and leave, Liz? I will see you at work tomorrow. I promise you I will come and find you."

As Liz left with a frown with Emily in tow, Robin sighed, as she shook her head in embarrassment.

"I am really sorry," Robin said, letting the sheet drop from her body, and she stood up from the couch. "I never would have thought she would even show up here."

"It's all right. You two are friends," Patrick said, standing up, and he pulled his boxers on. He walked behind Robin and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her back to him. "And I wouldn't have asked for a better friend than Elizabeth Spencer."

Robin turned around and wrapped her arms around you. "I really did hit the jackpot, didn't I, Patrick? I never even imagined that I would even have a chance of being with an amazing man such as you."

Patrick bent down and grabbed her boy short underwear, helping her put it on, and then helped her with her bra. Then, he pulled her into his chest, and he stroked his fingers through her hair.

"I feel like I am the one that hit the jackpot, Robin. You're a very beautiful woman and I am hoping I will get the chance to take you on another date. I heard the third date is when you really know you feel something for that 'someone'."

---

Robin was sitting on the bench in front of her locker at General Hospital. She had just changed into her scrubs and she was already exhausted. She had an amazing night of passion with Patrick, and just thinking about it, her face became all flustered. No man had ever made her feel this way and it was really scary, yet exhilarating. The smile from her face would not disappear.

She saw a figure nearby and she saw Elizabeth with a pout on her face.

"Lizzie, what was wrong with you last night?" Robin asked worried, as she looked over at Liz with a sigh leaving her lips. "You were treating me like I was one of your kids."

Elizabeth blushed at the child name Robin had given to her. "Well, you remember that one-night stand I had with Jason a few weeks ago?"

Robin nodded her head. "Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, I just found out I am pregnant, and I am not sure who the father of my baby is, Robin. It could be Jason's, my one-night stand, or it could be Lucky, who is my husband," Elizabeth explained, as tears filled her eyes.

"Oh… Liz. I don't even know what to say," Robin blushed, as she placed a hand on the small of her back. "Does Lucky know about your affair?"

Elizabeth sighed and nodded her head. "Yes. I told him right after it happened. He was so hooked on drugs and was sleeping with Maxie. I just don't know what to do. I never meant to get all crazy and bitch last night but I… I don't even know. I have no excuse."

"I understand. Does Lucky know the possibility of the baby not being his?"

"Yes, he does, and he tells me he isn't going to leave me, but I still get my doubts. I love Lucky with all of my heart," Elizabeth said softly, as she looked down, and just hating how she was feeling right now.

"This is Lucky we are talking about," Robin said, as she turned her body more to Elizabeth, so both her legs were on the outside of the bench. "He loves you very much and it was a mistake."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair. "I know. Anyway, how did last night between Patrick and you go?"

Robin grinned to herself, as she looked at Elizabeth. "Well, let's say we didn't go to bed until three in the morning. We made love three times after that and I have to say… I never… ever thought anything could be… SO damn good."

"Is that all the two of you did?" Elizabeth asked with a raised eyebrow and then flashed her a grin on her face. "If so, how he was?"

"You are impossible just like Patrick," Robin laughed, as she stood up to her feet. "But he was amazing. I have never seen fireworks when I have made love with Jason or Stone in the past…"

"Wow, so I was that good?" Patrick asked, placing his hands on his hips, as he stared at the two women, and flashed them both a dimpled grin.

Robin's cheeks flushed. Before she could say anything, Elizabeth left the two alone, and the short doctor shook her head. She watched Patrick sit across from her, mimicking the same way she was sitting. His legs on either side of the bench like her and she grinned up at him. Even sitting down, she was still short just like she had been known for.

"I really like to think that you were amazing," Robin whispered against his lips, giggling cutely, and she placed both of her hands against his chest.

"Good answer!" Patrick exclaimed, as he looked into her eyes.

Robin rolled her eyes at him and shook her head, tracing her thumbs over his doctor coat. "So… I was thinking about something…?"

"And?" Patrick questioned, as he tilted her chin up so they were looking into each other's eyes.

Robin's eyes never left his and she really didn't want to stop staring at him. Patrick was the most handsome guy she had ever allowed her eyes to run over.

"I was thinking we could go ahead and go on a real date tonight?" Robin asked with hopeful eyes, looking lovingly into his eyes.

"What do you mean by a real date?" Patrick asked, intrigued to what she had in store for the two of them.

"Just wear jeans, Patrick. I want us to have a fun day together," Robin grinned, as she leaned up, awaiting for her kiss.

Patrick chuckled, kissing her softly, and wrapped his arms around her waist when he pulled her close to his body, just enjoying the feel of her body against his. He just couldn't get the urge to push her away. She felt so perfect by being in his strong arms.

---

"You two need to get back to work!"

Patrick grinned, as he whipped his head around when he saw the head nurse enter the hub in the Nurse's Station. "But we are working… just with our lips, Epiphany."

Robin snuck away from him when Epiphany slapped Patrick on the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Patrick asked, frowning, as he rubbed the back of his head where Epiphany had hit him. "I didn't do anything to you. You're… abusive."

"You're just lucky that you aren't my son."

Patrick's eyes went wide and he walked over to Robin. "Don't leave me with her again. She's crazy."

"Dr. Drake, you need to get back to work," Robin giggled, as she looked over at him, and then walked away from him.


	6. You are full of surprises!

Robin has been in love with Dr. Patrick Drake for as long as she could remember. His cocky attitude and how he was a womanizer, or how women would fall at his feet having sex with them always turned her off, or even how women would just follow him like a lost puppy. Patrick's been dating the new nurse, Leyla Mir, and Robin can't help but be jealous. Lately, Patrick's been a different person, being nice and kind to Robin. What happens when Patrick overhears Robin's feelings?

Author's Note: I wasn't exactly sure how to end this chapter, but hey, I hope everyone will enjoy the ending. I included a little family tree, so I hope everyone understands why I went with the way I did. Anyways, enjoy, and thanks for all the reviews I have received from everyone.

Epilogue

It had been a couple of months since Robin had slept with Patrick or about why Liz was tormented on if Jason or Lucky was the father of her child. Robin had talked to Lucky, while Liz would be working, knowing that Liz wouldn't approve, but all that Robin was for her best friend to be less stressed out. She was now waiting for Liz at Kelly's, as they were having lunch together.

"Robin," Liz squealed, as she approached her, taking a seat at the table across from her. "Guess what? I have the greatest news ever."

"Let me guess. Jason's not the Daddy?" Robin asked with a quirky smile upon her face.

"Lucky's my baby's Daddy," Liz said with a broad smile on her face, letting a deep breath leave her lips. "I am so relieved because now I can put all my focus Lucky, this baby, Cameron, and me."

"That just sounds funny," Robin said with a smile, as she looked over at her. "I am glad that you are doing a lot better. You look so happy, Elizabeth, and that's all of us want, especially your husband."

Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement. "And I am very happy about this, Robin. Just think, you will be the next one pregnant."

"I am not trying to rush anything between us," Robin said with a smile, as she looked over at her. "So, what is this I hear about Lucky and you renewing your vows?"

Elizabeth grinned, as she looked over at her. "I guess Lulu couldn't keep her mouth shut for a few hours but we're having the wedding at the house. If Patrick and you cannot make it to the wedding in the morning, I would love it if you two could make it to the reception?"

"I am going to try to make it with Patrick at my side. I want to watch my best friends get married all over again, while being so happy. You deserve it. Who else is going?"

"Well, Emily, Kelly, and Lainey are coming. It's basically an open wedding," Liz said with a grin. "I don't really have time to make invitations with this baby coming. I do, if you have time to come to the wedding, to be my bridesmaid, Robin, and Lucky wants Patrick to be his groomsmen."

"I will make sure that Patrick and me will be there. I want to be there for your wedding. To be honest, I rather be there than the reception. I want to watch my best friends get married again. I am so happy for you two."

Liz grinned excitedly, as she looked at her good friend. She knew that Patrick and her had been dating for a while and things seemed to be very serious. They were always hanging around together. Patrick would send her little surprises like cards, flowers, chocolates, or even get her jewelry just for the heck of it. Elizabeth remembered when the two had decided to paint the baby room last month a light lavender color for her daughter. When Lucky and her had got home that afternoon, Robin and Patrick had been in a very 'intimate' embrace, which Liz would continue to remind the two.

"I still cannot believe you two couldn't control yourselves that day," Elizabeth laughed, as she looked at Robin with a devilish grin on her face. "I would never even have the guts to even do such a thing, but then again, Patrick has turned you into a sex nymph."

"I can't help myself when it comes to Patrick. He drives me wild," Robin said with a twinkle in her eye, as she took a deep breath, and she looked at Liz. "I just hope that this isn't some fantasy trip that I am on because I want so much more from Patrick. I just – don't know if he wants it, Liz. What if he doesn't want to be with me the way I - really want him to be."

"I honestly think that you are about that. He – loves you so much, Robin, and you know I am right about this. Look to the way he stares at you. Patrick Noah Drake is madly in love with you," Elizabeth said with a grin on her face.

"If you only knew, Liz," Robin sighed, as she looked over at her. "If I tell you something, do you think you can keep it a secret?"

"Of course! I won't tell a soul. I promise. What's got you so worried, sweetie?"

Robin sighed. "I guess I should tell you. The thing is…"

A few weeks later…

Giving one last thrust of his hips, Patrick's hands slid up and down her bare thighs under her dress, holding her tightly in his arms, finally hitting his peak into the condom., and he laid his head against her shoulder, kissing her bare skin softly. They couldn't hold on much longer with their aching hormones at the party that they had to go to Liz's and Lucky's private bathroom.

Making love to Robin was like a neurotic drug that he just couldn't get off of and he wasn't exactly sure if he even wanted to. Something was different about Robin. It was like she was a different woman and he definitely loved it each time they would make love. She wasn't herself and he knew that something was bothering her. He was determined to find out whatever it was that was bothering her, he would try to help her because she seemed sad, almost reluctant.

"Robin--"

As Patrick slid out of her after throwing away the latex condom into the trash and after they fixed their hair and clothes, Robin could only utter out two words.

"I'm pregnant."

Patrick's eyes nearly got wide, as he looked into her eyes, and he looked at her in complete shock. She was pregnant? This was why she had been acting so weird?

"You're pregnant?"

"I'm kidding, Patrick. I am not pregnant with your baby or anyone's baby for that matter. It was a stupid joke. I need to go."

Before Patrick could even do anything, he watched Robin run out of the bathroom, and he definitely knew that Robin was indeed pregnant. He didn't even know why she was freaking out. He would have thought that this was what she wanted, right? Didn't Robin want to become a mother one day? He was so confused to the way she reacted. Hell, he was still digesting the fact that she was pregnant with his baby. After washing his face, he decided to go and see Liz. Maybe, she could help him with what he had been planning on doing today, anyway.

Liz had thrown the bouquet not too long ago since a lot of the guests had to get going. Now, people were dancing on the dance floor, just having a good time before the party was slowly ending. The only guests left were Lucky and Liz, of course, but Robin, Patrick, Nikolas, Emily, Lulu, Logan, Lainey, Leo, Andy, and Kelly were left. Nikolas and Emily were dancing, while Lulu, Logan, Lainey, Leo, Andy, and Kelly were at a table chatting.

Lucky had pulled Robin to dance, while Patrick did the same with Liz, and that's when everyone turn their heads to see what exactly was going on. Why were dancing with each other's women and not with their women instead?

"Congratulations Robin," Lucky said with a smile on his face, as he looked down into his friend's eyes, noticing the shocked look on her face. "Don't look surprise? A lot of guests have seen you throwing up most of the night and Patrick told me."

"Oh," Robin blushed, as she looked at him, dancing with him. "I never meant to hurt him."

Lucky raised an eyebrow, as he looked into her eyes. "What are you even talking about, Robin?"

"This baby – we didn't plan it, Lucky," Robin said dejectedly, as she looked over at him, and she danced with him to the music. "He won't even want me anymore or this – baby."

"Do you really think that low of him?" Lucky asked, as he moved some hair from her face. "Robin, everyone knows just how much he loves you, and you should know it. He treats you like a queen. He buys you flowers just for the hell of it, along with stuffed animals, chocolates, and so much more. He tells you all the time just how beautiful you really are. If that's not love, then I don't know what it is."

"Oh Lucky," Robin sighed, as suddenly, Lucky went over to Liz, and then watched Patrick come over to her, taking her his arms. "I'm sorry from running out on you."

"It's okay. I know you were scared," Patrick whispered against her lips, placing his hands on her hips, and then allowed one hand to slide to the middle of her belly. "But you're really pregnant – with our baby, Robin? This isn't a joke, right?"

"I promise you that there is no joke this time," Robin blushed, as she felt him spin her around, and she giggled, not feeling eyes on her.

Robin's eyes went wide, as she then heard the words leave his lips. "What did you just say?"

"Marry me, Robin. Baby or no baby, I want you to become my wife," Patrick said, as he got down on his knees in front of everyone, not caring who was watching them now. "Say you'll marry me? Be my wife, gorgeous? I want to show the world that you're my wife. Even being pregnant, I still think you're quite desirable right now."

Robin blushed, as tears filled her eyes, and she looked into his eyes, shock written across her face.

"Do you even know what you are asking me?" Robin asked, wiping away the tears with the back of her hand. "I mean, marriage?"

"I know it's crazy but I can't think of another woman I would want to spend the rest of my life with or grow a family with," Patrick began, as he kissed her hands, and he was now on both knees. "I want to grow old with you more than anything."

"Oh Patrick, I don't know what to say," Robin gushed, as she looked down at the man that she was so in love with right now.

"Well, you could possible say yes to put me out of my misery," Patrick told her with a grin, pulling a box out of his pocket, and then opened it. "This was my mother's and I would be honored if you could wear it, my lovely Robin."

Robin saw the gold ring, which had a diamond in the center with little diamonds around it, and she gasped at the fact that it once belonged to his mother.

"I… yes, I will marry you," Robin said, managing the words out, and she watched him slide the ring on her ring finger. "I couldn't think of a better feeling than making you mine."

As they heard clapping around them, Patrick smiled, as he stood up to his feet, kissing his way up from her stomach up to her lips.

"I love you so much. Now, you get to be Dr. Drake."

"Eh, eh, it's Dr. Scorpio-Drake," Robin smiled proudly, as she looked up into his eyes when she felt him place his hand on her belly.

In all reality, Robin just couldn't believe it. The man she had been yearning for years was finally going to be her husband. Nothing would ever change how she felt for the desirable man that held her. Patrick Drake was her fiancé and would become the man she would make her husband, as well as the father of their children together finally.

Nothing could beat how she felt – nothing.

**Scorpio-Drake Family Tree**

**Robin Anna Scorpio-Drake**

**Patrick Noah Drake**

**Georgianna Anna Drake-7**

**Malcolm Noah Drake-7**

**Maria Madeline Drake-4**

**Jordan Andrew Drake-3**

**Robert Lucas Drake-1**

The End


End file.
